Alexis Rhodes
'Alexis Rhodes '''is a strong female Duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy as well as one of Jaden's closest friends. She is also Jaden's girlfriend and a main character of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''anime series. Physical Appearance Alexis is an attractive teenage girl with light skin, average brown-colored eyes, and dark blonde hair that is is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts, which made her quite beautiful in Duel Academy. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Personality Alexis is generally very confident, brave and strong willed, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them, (like during her duel with Chazz). Alexis is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. Because she is the most beautiful girl in Duel Academy while also a great duelist, she has earned the names "Madonna" and Queen of Obelisk Blue. However, she is kind, humble and not prideful, and does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the male students to her even more. Syrus, Chazz, Pierre the Gambler, Harrington Rosewood, and Bob Banter have all gotten in duels and dilemmas for her affections. However, she has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her. Ironically, as the GX series progressed she actually developed a secret crush on Jaden, whom was one of the few males not to show infatuation with her. Her crush on him progressively became more obvious and stronger though she never had the courage to tell him. She finally wanted to confess her feelings to him at the end of episode 162 in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but notices how clueless Jaden is to her feelings about him, and therefore instead just says she was glad to have met him. A few months later however, Jaden confessed his feelings towards Alexis, which began a start of their romantic relationship. Alexis has put herself in danger to help her friends many times. She has strong confidence in her Dueling skills, but she does not act vain about it, unlike Chazz and Aster, and sometimes Jaden. Alexis also tends to act more quiet and reserved than Jaden's other friends. She tries to stay alongside Jaden and support him in defeating evil throughout the series, but often finds herself in trouble and needing his rescuing. Abilities * History Relationships Background in Other Media * Decks Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Duelists Category:Duel Academy Students Category:Obelisk Blue Category:Rhodes Family Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Characters Category:Team GX Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists